This invention relates to a method for the coloring of the organic materials with the naphthacenequinone derivatives.
Hitherto it has been scarcely known to use naphthacenequinone derivatives as dystuff, except it is described that the sulfonated compounds obtained by treating the naphthacenequinone derivatives with concentrated sulfuric acid can be used as the acid dye for wood (for example: Journal of the chemical Society Vol. 91, 411 - 435 (1907)). Furthermore, from the fact that these derivatives are not described in "Colour Index, 2nd Edition (1956) and its Supplement (1963)" edited by the Society of Dyers & Colourists and the American Association of Textile Chemists and Colourists and in "The Chemistry of Synthetic Dyes, Vol. I & II (1952) and Vol. III (1970)" written by K. Venkataramann, etc., it is obvious that the naphthacenequinone derivatives have not been used at all as dyestuff on sale. We, inventors, as a result of the intensive colorant test of the organic materials on the naphthacenequinone derivatives which hitherto known only as the intermediates for dyestuffs, disclosed that the compounds of the formula (I), defined later on, colored the organic high molecular weight compounds in brilliant nuance with characteristic fluorescence, and thus completed the invention.
Besides, .alpha.-aminoanthraquinone, the most important intermediate for reddish disperse anthraquinone dye, is produced at present by amination of anthraquinone-1-sulfonic acid obtained by sulfonation of anthraquinone under the presence of mercury catalyst. Recently, it has been intensely demanded to avoid the environment pollution by mercury of chemical industry. In contrast, the naphthacenequinone derivatives used in this invention can be obtained without using mercury and can color in more brilliant nuance than the anthraquinone derivatives. Therefore, we think that the industrial merit of this invention is great.